Hantu Nona Ninamori
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: Kematian Matsumoto Ninamori mengemparkan seluruh Karakura. Arwahnya pun gentayangan mencari mangsa. Sekarang si Hitsugaya lah mangsanya.


Hallo para readers. Kaze Seimaru back again from hiatus time *readears : sok english*. Saya kembali membawakan fic yang super Gj and Garing.

Disclaimer : Bleach always has Tite Kubo.

Genre : Horror and parody.

Pairing : SMASH (Si Momo hinamori And Si Hitsugaya toshiro)

Warning : Gj, Aneh, Lebay, Abal, Garing, OOC,  
>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ<p>

.

HANTU NONA NINAMORI.

.  
>HAPPY READING.<p>

.

Pagi yang mengemparkan di Karakura city. Telah tersiar kabar tentang kejadian Aneh dan Mistic, apakah berita itu? Siapakah yang menjadi korban? Dimanakah kejadian itu terjadi? *author di lempar sendal lantaran lama amat ngomong nya*.

Telah di temukan mayat wanita yang tidak asing bagi warga Karakura. Yaitu mayat aktris film horror yang bodynya aduhai kayak Juleha Pesek yaitu Rangiku Matsumoto, atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Ninamori Matsumoto (di karenakan filmnya yang paling laris yaitu hantu nona Ninamori). Namun ada kejanggalan, nona Matsumoto mati dengan memakai kain putih bersih tanpa noda darah sedikitpun, tubuhnya juga terlihat kurus.

MALAM SETELAH KEMATIAN MATSUMOTO.

Seorang pemuda jangkung nan ganteng yang bernama Byakuya sedang lari-lari Gj setelah melihat hal yang paling menakutkan. Apakah itu? Apakah dia melihat kemarahan soi fon yang kayak setan *di tepak soi fon*? Oh ternyata bukan *readers : ni author gj ya, masak nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri*. Pemuda tampan setampan author ini *author dilempar sampah oleh byakuya FC* ternyata melihat sosok wanita berpakai jubah (baca: daster) putih, yang ternyata adalah Hantu Nona Hinamori yang gentayangan.

"He...he...he" suara hantu itu dengan syaduhnya (baca: menyeramkan).

Sementara itu Byakuya terus teriak dan lari-lari gj.

PAGINYA.

Di sekolah tempat Byakuya bersekolah. Tersiar kabar bahwa Hantu Matsumoto gentayangan dan mengincar pemuda yang ganteng.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan kira?" kata yumichika pakai toa sekolahan *gak lebhai*  
>"Benar, hantu itu suka mengejar pemuda ganteng" jelas kira.<br>"wah aku harus sembunyikan kegantenganku" ujar Yumichika.  
>"Eh, yang diincar itu pria ganteng kayak aku, Shiro, Kira, Hisagi dan Ikaku, seharusnya kami yang was-was" ucap Ichigo yang langsung membuat semua sweatdrop kecuali renji dan yumichika yang ngamuk karena namanya gak disebutin.<br>"Aku sih kagak takut. Oh ya siapa nanti yang ikut jalan malam ma aku" ucap si cebol *dizanpakuto ma Hitsugaya* pemberani berambut njeprak ala landak.  
>"Ah... Malaslah loe ajach ndiri" ucap semuanya kecuali Renji dan Yumichika yang tiba-tiba pundung di pojokan.<p>

MALAM NYA.

Shiro lagi jalan malam cari angin *ntar masuk angin loh* plus ngeronda. Shiro sebenarnya terkenal sangat pemberani dan juga berbakti bagi kotanya. Karna ia selalu ngak absen saat jalan malam (bahasa gha0lznya ngeronda).

Jam tangan Hitsugaya telah bertumpuk pada angka nol *kan jamnya digital*. Tiba- tiba suara anjing menggelegar, memecah keheningan malam. Bulu kudu Hitsugaya merinding.

"Hitsugaya..."  
>"Hinamori"<br>"Bukan Hitsu, aku Ninamori".  
>Hitsugaya menengok ke belakang.<br>"Oh.. Ninamori... Apa Ninamori, kabur" Hitsugaya langsung kabur dengan gaya kayak ceking pada serial Ronaldowati.

Hitsugaya terus berlari. Namun kali dia apes. Ia malah terjebak di gang buntu.

"Plis, nona Ninamori, tolong jangan ganggu aku, plis" tanggis Hitsugaya. Tapi tak hanya itu saja, ia malah ngompol *dasar cebol*.

Asap putih mulai menjalari gang buntu itu. Sang hantu yang di takuti muncul juga. Tiba terdengar suara.

"KEJUTAN..." teriak teman-teman Hitsugaya yang ternyata adalah dalang di balik peristiwa ini. Mereka memanfaatkan isu hantu Nona Ninamori yang lagi hangat. Hitsugaya marah-marah ke pada pacarnya yaitu Hinamori yang berperan sebagai hantu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, kami tidak percaya pada hantu" ujar ichigo.  
>Semua temannya menganguk tanda setuju.<p>

"Benarkah, lalu aku siapa?" ujar sesosok wanita berpakain putih di atas mereka.

"HANTU NONA NINAMORI!" Ucap semuanya yang langsung lari gj.

.

The end.

.

Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf jika terlalu gj, garing dan aneh.


End file.
